SSN2: Yin
This article is about Yin & Yang’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: Y *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin None of Yin and Yang's moves take inspiration directly from their game, though their side special and down special's different properties depending on which of the duo executed the attack is in reference to their opposite natures. Strengths *High damage output on all attacks *Possesses two meteor smashes: down aerial and forward throw *Up throw is a kill move *Forward throw is a kill move at the edge *Difficult to kill since Yin and Yang must both be killed in order to take a stock on them, and if one of them dies they will return to the battle after 20 seconds, giving for a small window of opportunity for kills *Kill moves: up tilt, up smash, down smash, forward throw, up throw, down aerial, up aerial, neutral aerial, side special, down special *Good air movement *Good jump height *Can wall jump *Moves have less starting and ending lag when only one of the duo is present on stage *Neutral special is an extremely powerful projectile with high damage output and kill power *Side special freezes opponents if Yang was tossed and burns opponents if Yin was tossed *Up special covers great horizontal distance *Down special is a very powerful projectile with long range, high damage, high kill power, and certain special properties depending on which way the duo was facing when they used the move Weaknesses *Slow dash speed *Poor combo game both on the ground and in the air *No combo throws *Only good combo starter on the ground is up tilt *Only good combo starter in the air is neutral aerial *If either Yin or Yang has been K.O.'d, leaving the other alone on the battlefield, certain moves become much weaker in damage and launch power: **Jab only hits once and deals 3% **Forward tilt is a simple punch that only deals 4% **Up tilt is a simple arm swing that deals only 6% **Down smash only hits on one side **Up smash only hits on one side **Forward smash deals less damage **Neutral aerial deals less damage **Forward aerial deals less damage **Up aerial becomes a simple arm swing and only deals 4% **Down aerial has weaker meteor power and deals less damage **Dash attack is a simple arm swing and only deals 6% **Back aerial deals less damage **Pummel deals only 1% damage **All throws deal less damage and less launch as well as becoming only simple tosses **Side special cannot be used **Down special cannot be used **Up special covers less distance *High starting and ending lag on tilts and aerials *Neutral special moves slowly *Side special can SD one of the duo if used too close to an edge *Up special has poor vertical range Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Yin punches forwards, and then Yang punches forwards, and then both of them kick forwards together. 3%, 2%, 5% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Yin and Yang intersect their arms with each other and then Yin assists Yang in doing a judo flip, kicking above them both, and then ending with Yang landing back on the ground. 13% ◾Down Tilt- Yang slides across the ground, kicking forwards, and then Yin grabs Yang's hands and pulls Yang back to their original position. 11% ◾Forward Tilt- Yin turns and takes Yang's hand and then dips backwards, hitting back with Yin's head, and then Yang pulls Yin back up to an upright position. 9% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Yin and Yang face away from each other and then both do flip kicks to hit above themselves. 24% uncharged, 29% fully charged ◾Forward - Yin and Yang both punch forwards together at the same time. 19% uncharged, 24% fully charged ◾Down - Yin and Yang stand back to back and then hook arms and then hop up off the ground and kick outwards, hitting on each side. 24% uncharged, 28% fully charged Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Yin turns and takes Yang's hands and then spins around, swinging Yang forwards, and then setting Yang back on the ground. 15% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Yang takes Yin's hands and tosses Yin upwards a short distance and then catches Yin. 14% ◾Down aerial - Yin and Yang kick downwards at the same time. 13% ◾Neutral aerial - Yin and Yang hook an arm with each other and then kick out to each side. 15% ◾Forward aerial – Yin and Yang both kick forwards together. 15% ◾Back aerial - Yin and Yang both do a quick spin and then swipe an arm outwards. 15% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Yang punches the opponent. 2% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Yin hurls the opponent upwards and then Yang leaps up and spikes the opponent like a volleyball. 9% ◾Back Throw- Yin tosses the opponent backwards and then Yang does a backwards kick to launch the opponent away. 6% ◾Down Throw- Yin shoves the opponent to the ground and Yang then steps up onto Yin's back, springs up off of Yin, and then body slams the opponent from above. 10% ◾Up Throw- Yin and Yang use their combined strength to hammer throw the opponent upwards. 8% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Yin-Yang Blast (13% uncharged, 21% fully charged) ◾Side Special- Yin Toss/Yang Toss (13% from Yin, 11% from Yang) ◾Up Special- Yin-Yang Copter (13% from Yin, 12% from Yang) ◾Down Special- Yin-Yang Laser Disc (14%) ◾Super Attack- Laser Storm (15% each laser disc) Skins/Costumes Normal- Yin and Yang as they normally appear Hats- Yin wears a sombrero and Yang wears a top hat Glasses- Yin wears reading glasses and Yang wears night-vision goggles Visors- Yin wears a tourist visor and Yang wears a flip-visor Scarves- Yin wears a winter scarf and Yang wears a celebrity scarf* Sunglasses- Yin wears white sunglasses and Yang wears black sunglasses* Feather Boas- Yin wears a white feather boa and Yang wears a black feather boa* Helmets- Yin wears a bike helmet and Yang wears an army helmet* Taunts Side Taunt: High five each other Up Taunt: Hug each other Down Taunt: Will dosie-doh together Woohoo- will both chant 'woohoo' as they jump up and down happily; reminiscent of their level completion animation* Bow- both will take a bow* Wave- both wave* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2